THE QUEST TO SAVE LOVE
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: At the age of 17 Jack and Kim finally started dating but a year later Jack gets another shot at the Otai Academy now 8 years later he is back in Seaford. It's been 8 years since she told Jack she hated him... but now escaping her abusive relationship will she be able to live a normal life back in Seaford with her 8 year old twins that reminds her of the man she let slip away? T
1. ESCAPING BACK TO SEAFORD

**HEY EVERYONE SO I REALLY HATE MY BRAIN BECAUSE I KEEP THINKING OF AWESOME NEW IDEAS FOR A STORY AND I HAVE TO GET THEM DOWN BEFORE I FORGET I KNOW I HAVE A TON OF STORIES STARTED AND I WILL FINISH THEM I PROMISE BUT I HAVE TO GET MY IDEA'S OUT FIRST HAHAHAH ANYWAYS HERE IS YET ANOTHER NEW STORY I SWEAR THIS WILL BE MY LAST NEW ONE TILL I GET SOME FINSHED LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT **

_REUNITED __**(MAY CHANGE TITLE….NEED SOME HELP)**_

_CHAPTER 1: ESCAPING THE PAIN_

"Bella dear." Kim called to her 8 year old daughter.

"Yes ma?" she cooed running down the stairs.

"You all ready to leave?" Kim questioned kneeling down so she could stare into the chocolate brown eyes of her daughter. They reminded her so much of Bella's father, sadly Bella never knew him.

**FLASHBACK**

Jack and Kim lay on the bed panting from their recent choice of activities.

"Wow… Just WOW." Jack huffed from the intense pleasure he had just endured with his best friend/girlfriend of 1 year.

Kim rolled in his embrace and kissed his lips. "Jack that was…PERFECT." She smiled. He nodded and pulled her closer to him. Kim snuggled deeper into his side and rested her head on his left shoulder. "Jack…" she trailed off.

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"I-I love you." Kim confessed.

Jack leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I love you too Kimmy, I always have and I always will. I know we are only 18 but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kim smiled wider then before and pretty soon they were going for round 2.

**END OF FLAHBACK**

"MOM!" Bella shouted bringing Kim back to reality.

"Yes pumpkin?" Kim said tucking a strand of her daughter's beautiful waist long honey blonde hair behind one of her ears.

"What were you thinking about?" Bella wondered.

Kim shook her head. "Nothing dear now go get your stuff so we can leave." Kim kindly instructed while patting her daughters head. "AND WAKE LEO UP!" Kim hollered as Bella dashed up the stairs.

"I'm already up and packed mom." Kim's 8 year old son said from behind her. He was older then Bella by 2 minutes and was the exact replica of Jack. From his eyes to the hair even the stupid smirk and cocky hero-complex personality. But what was really eerie was that he had the same 2 moles on his face positioned in the same spot away from each other. "why isn't dad going with us?" Leo asked shyly.

Kim wanted to yell 'HE'S NOT YOUR FATHER' but knew it was better not to.

"Because honey…he just can't." she informed leo instead.

Leo knew better then to argue with his mom when she used the sad/mad tone of voice. He also knew that it wasn't directed at him.

**30 MINUTES LATER EVERYONE WAS ALL PACKED AND READY TO LEAVE KIM HAD CALLED A TAXI AND IT WAS WAITING FOR THEM OUTSIDE.**

"SEAFORD HERE WE COME!" Kim cheered as the taxi sped off leaving her abusive/cheating fieance in the dust.

**HEY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK THE FIRST CHAPTER'S SHORT I KNOW NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER PLZ R&R THANKS **


	2. THE LETTERS

**HEY GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

_CHAPTER 2: THE LETTERS_

It had been 8 years since Jack had been to Seaford. There were just too many hurtful memories. 1 in particular came to mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jack you have to take the scholarship." Kim yelled.

"No…" Jack shook his head angrily. "I don't want it… I want you Kim…I love you." He screamed.

"W-Well… I don't love you… I just used you to get in your pants; did you really think I wanted to go to collage a virgin? NO!" Kim spat back venom in her words.

The sentence stabbed into his heart and he felt the poison seep in and kill whatever kind of love he had in his soul he also knew it would never return again. He believed her because everyone knows Kim CAN'T lie she tried all the time but failed miserably.

"WELL FINE THEN I'LL JUST MOVE TO JAPAN AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO SEE ME AGAIN." Jack bellowed on the verge of crying. He though he knew Kim, he thought he loved her, he thought she loved him but obviously he was wrong.

"FINE!" Kim snapped. Then they both stomped off… well tried to.

"UGH I LIVE THIS WAY!" Jack said as he turned around and headed towards Kim.

"DAMN IT!" Kim cussed as she spun on her toes.

When they passed each other for the last time they both yelled

"I HATE YOU BREWER/CRAWFORD!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jack was almost done unpacking when he pulled out an old beat up cardboard box. He opened it up and tears started to outline his mocha eyes.

In the box were pictures of the WASABI WARRIORS but most importantly Kim. There was even the rigatoni necklace he made for Kim 1 yr at summer camp. He picked up a couple of pictures and looked at them; they varied form winning tournaments to chilling at Falafel Phil's or just messing around. He even had the 2 out of 4 original pictures that Kim and he took in the photo booth that he ripped. He was supposed to take them when he was first offered the Otai Academy scholarship in Japan at 16, but he turned it down because he thought it would cost too much. He couldn't just leave his friends plus he LOVED Kim. The same girl that was the reason he accepted the offer the 2nd time at 18. That was 8 years ago. After he completed the 4 years at the Otai Academy he decided to stay in Japan for another 4, but Jack ended up missing Seaford… it was his home. He watched as a tear (**that had rolled down his cheek)** hit a white unopened envelope. It was the one Kim wanted to give them at 16 when they were still friends.

Jack sighed "Friends." He whispered to himself.

He wondered if he should read it or toss it. She clearly didn't love him the way he loved her. He wanted to marry her, but she had just used him to get in his pants. This was strange because that didn't sound like his best friend that he grew to love. They even had dated 1 year before they had sex. She only said that stuff the day after he got the offer to Otai. Did she only do that so he would go… no it couldn't be she sounded so positive her voice never changed into a high pitch or wavered. He threw the letter back in the box closed the lid and shoved it under his bed. He then plopped down on his pillow and let the comforts of sleep wash away any pain. Jack was happy to welcome the numbness that spread through his body as he closed his eyes and let the blackness consume him.

**JACK'S DREAM/FLASHBACK**

"Hey Jack?" he heard Kim say as she walked into his house wearing a black long sleeve sweater with hot pink stars maroon tights and tan UGG boots. **(A/N THE OUTFIT SHE WEAR IN THE 3****RD**** SEASON THEME SONG) **her hair was in a side braid and she had a couple of honey blonde strands that fell loosely framing her face.

"In the kitchen babygirl I'll meet you in the dinning room." Jack called out from his kitchen. He was cooking Steak and Mashed potatoes.

Kim entered the dinning room "I got your mail I hope y…" Kim trailed off due to the remarkable sight that was laid out before her.

The lights were dimmed down. On the table was a single long skinny white candle and a tiny bouquet of freshly cut white roses. The table itself had a cream colored silk tablecloth and red rose petals sprinkled on it. On the empty plate was an envelope that read KIM in cursive handwriting.

She set his mail down on an end table and walked over to the letter. With shaking hands she picked it up gently tore it opened and read it.

_Dear Kim,_

_Hey… these past 3 years that I've come to know you have been amazing. I can't believe that I have to leave so soon. My only wish is that I could stay and get to know you better but since I won't be able to I'll tell you my one regret. Not having the guts to tell you how I truly feel about you… how I've always felt about you. Kim I love you. I love everything about you. Your smile can take all my pain and sorrow allowing all my problems to just disappear, your angelic voice and your cute laugh is the only thing I long to hear every day, and the way I can let all my walls down when I'm around you. I don't have to worry about being weird or stupid or strange… I can just be ME. You understand me better then I understand myself. You seem to always know what mood I'm in and no matter what you can make me laugh. You are my world. I just hope that the world won't keep us apart. You are truly my soul mate my other half and I knew that the moment when I looked into your eyes. You were different. A good kind of different though. I was drawn to you. I had to be near you in order to breath. I got up everyday because of you… I believe in love so strongly because I fell in love with my best friend. I know you probably don't feel the same and I'll understand but I just couldn't leave knowing that I had a chance to tell you and I didn't so I'll text you call you even Skype whatever it takes to be able to stay alive and strong. You are the reason my heart beats I'll miss you terribly _

_Love _

_Jack B xoxo_

"Jack is this the letter you wrote to me when we were 16?" Kim whispered as Jack entered the room.

Jack nodded and held out a single red rose. "Yup and I still mean every word."

Kim smiled and leaped into his arms and kissed him feverishly. They broke apart and Jack went back I the Kitchen to grab their dinner. They enjoyed their dinner and headed upstairs to watch a movie but Kim ended up wanting more and Jack was happy to give it to her. When the date was over Kim went home and Jack started to clean up that's when he noticed the mail. He riffled through it and saw a letter addressed to him from the Otai Academy he quickly ripped it open and began to read.

_Dear Jack_

_Congradulations Mr. Jack Brewer after studying your recent progress we have decided to offer you a second chance at a full scholarship to the Otai Academy I hope that you will consider training here because it would truly be a honor to have you as a stundent and maybe even after you graduate a Sensei please give it some serious consideration hope to see you in Japan._

_Headmaster _

_Mr. Tanaka_

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER PLZ R&R THANKS**


	3. WELCOME TO SEAFORD AT LAST

**HEY WHAT IT DO EVERYBODY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER IN REUNITED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

_CHAPTER 3: ARRIVING IN SEAFORD…AT LAST_

Kim, Bella and Leo finally arrived at Seaford. It had taken 3 and a half days and a good bundle of cash to pay the taxi driver but it was all worth it. She was as far away from Chester as she could possibility be. She had never told Chester anything about her hometown because she wanted nothing more then to forget her old life that she had forced to leave behind. There was no way she could be around her friends knowing she was the reason Jack truly left for Japan. Well at least that's where he is now she thought to herself. To told the taxi driver to drop her off at her old house where her mom still lived. As she walked up the pathway that lead to the big white Victorian house with a small garden over looking a pond in the back she glanced at the Mansion across the street. I hadn't changed a bit. With the big cast iron gate that had Brewer embedded in-between the bars. She looked at the big willow tree that hung over the balcony of Jack's window. She smiled inside as she remembered climbing that tree all the time to sneak over when she was feeling down. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door to her house swing open.

"KIM!" her mother cried. "Is that you?"

"Yea mom it's me." She answered then continued walking.

Bella had started to carry all the bags inside.

"Oh, honey don't worry me and your grandmother Bonnie will get them." Kim reassured her daughter. She looked around for Leo but didn't find him. Kim started to freak out till she saw him still in the car.

She walked up to the other side of the car window and peered in. "Leo sweetie don't you want to come out?" she asked kindly.

Leo shook his head.

"Why not?" she wondered.

Leo just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like it here." He replied.

"Can you please just try it… please Leo for me?" Kim pleaded with her son.

Leo sighed and got out of the car.

"Thanks bud." Kim smiled and grabbed her son's hand then she and Leo walked inside.

Once the Kids were situated Kim's mom and she went to retrieve the bags.

As soon as they stepped out side her mother closed the door tightly stared at her with the most intense eyes ever.

"Kimberly Ann Crawford…" Bonnie trailed off waiting for a damn good explanation from her daughter.

Kim sat down on a patio chair and cried. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about them mom… I didn't tell anybody…" Kim began but Bonnie interrupted her.

"You didn't tell Jack?" it was more of a question then a statement.

Kim shook her head. "How could I he was in Japan living his dream. I found out the day after he departed." She sighed defeated.

"KIM THAT IS NO EXCUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE WROTE HIM OR SOMETHING FOR PETES SAKE AND BY THE WAY YOU WERE HIS DREAM!" her mother shouted pointing at Kim when she said YOU.

"Oh yea that would have been an awesome letter. Hey Jack sorry I used you for sex hope your having fun in Japan by the way I'm pregnant with twins OH and SURPRISE there yours." Kim scoffed.

"Well you have to tell him." She sighed knowing how her daughter must be feeling.

"You don't think I want to… I HAVE to look at him every single day and I'm thankful for it because it tells me that what I felt was real but it also reminds me of what I let slip away."

"Do the kids know?" she questioned soothingly.

Once again Kim shook her head. "What if they hate me for not telling them who there father is." She inquired.

"Well that's a chance you're going to have to make but not because of you but because of them… who do they think there father is?" she then pondered.

"My ex fiancé Chester." Kim stated rolling her eyes.

"Why Ex?" Bonnie whispered.

"He turned out to be abusive and a cheater." Kim replied crying hysterically.

"Oh come here baby." Bonnie said pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Hey I have an idea why don't you go to the mall by yourself and let me watch the kiddies for a couple of hours." Bonnie offered.

Kim looked at her mom. "You sure?" she asked just to be sure.

Bonnie nodded. "Yep it will give you some time to clear your head and catch up with old pals also it will let me spend some quality time with my grand babies." She cooed ushering Kim to her Car. "The keys are in the ignition don't come back till 9:00 bye." With that Bonnie ran inside and shut the door. Kim laughed a little at her wacky mother. Man she missed her. Kim hopped in her mothers silver Honda accord and pulled out of the driveway. Before she pulled onto the street she took on last look at Jack's house that's when she saw it… movement. There was someone in his house. Against every thing in her gut she parked the car climbed the willow tree and snuck in the balcony door that never locked due to the fact the Jack accidently broke it. When she entered Jack's old room she had to hold back tears it was just the way she remembered it. She sat down on the bed and lightly sobbed but suddenly became alert when she heard someone rummaging downstairs. Kim opened his bedroom door and crept down the wooden hall avoiding the floorboard that creaked when you stepped on it. As she descended down the stairs she saw a saggy mop of brown hair in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV. Kim tip-toed up to him crouching behind the sofa and waited. She need to think of a plan. After about a minute she thought of a full proof plan. The second he got up she would strike. Now it was just a matter of time. Finally 10 minutes later he stood up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Uh-oh." She said her voice barley audible.

She was stuck the intruder would see her for sure…unless. Kim started to move with him each step he took she did as well till she was now on the side of the couch. The man walked to the stairs paused and looked behind him then walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom. This was her chance. Still in stealth mode she slinked back up the stairs and hid against the wall that led to the bathroom. The second she placed her back to the wall and flattened out the mystery man exited. Kim let him take a couple of steps then pounced.

She went to strike him in the back of the neck but he grabbed her wrist and flipped her at the last second.

Kim landed on her back with a loud enough thud that it echoed through out the empty house.

"KIM!" the person yelled from shock, excitement, and anger.

**YAY CHAPTER 3 UP SO JACK AND KIM HAVE MET BUT WILL SHE TELL THEM ABOU LEO AND BELLA PLZ R&R THANKS**


	4. GHOST FROM THE PAST

Kim hopped in her mothers silver Honda accord and pulled out of the driveway. Before she pulled on to the street she took on last look at Jack's house that's when she saw it… movement. There was someone in his house. Against every thing in her gut she parked the car climbed the willow tree and snuck in the balcony door that never locked due to the fact the Jack accidentally broke it. When she entered Jack's old room she had to hold back tears it was just the way she remembered it. She sat down on the bed and lightly sobbed but suddenly became alert when she heard someone rummaging downstairs. Kim opened his bedroom door and crept down the wooden hall avoiding the floorboard that creaked when you stepped on it. As she descended down the stairs she saw a shaggy mop of brown hair in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV. Kim tip-toed up to him crouching behind the sofa and waited. She need to think of a plan. After about a minute she thought of a full proof plan. The second he got up she would strike. Now it was just a matter of time. Finally 10 minutes later he stood up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Uh-oh." She said, her voice barely audible.

She was stuck the intruder would see her for sure…unless. Kim started to move with him each step he took she did as well till she was now on the side of the couch. The man walked to the stairs paused and looked behind him then walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom. This was her chance. Still in stealth mode she slinked back up the stairs and hid against the wall that led to the bathroom. The second she placed her back to the wall and flattened out the mystery man exited. Kim let him take a couple of steps then pounced. She went to strike him in the back of the neck but he grabbed her wrist and flipped her at the last second. Kim landed on her back with a loud enough thud that it echoed through out the empty house. "KIM!" the person yelled from shock, excitement, and anger.

_CHAPTER 4: GHOSTS OF THE PAST_

"Brody?" Kim screamed shocked, puzzled and pissed off. but she mostly felt disappointment. she secretly wished it was Jack. quickly jumping into defence mode she side-swiped him causing him to land on his back

"Ow!" he stated bluntly, rubbing his head as Kim mounted him and pressed her left forearm down forcefully on his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Kim hissed.

"T-To warn J-Jack." he exhaled from underneath her.

"Why?" Kim asked adding pressure.

"B-Black D-Dragons." Brody choked out gasping for air. reluctantly Kim released her hold on him and got up so he could breathe. Brody filled his lungs with the much need oxygen.

"The Black Dragons are looking for Jack." Brody confessed.

"Well he's not here he's in Japan." Kim replied mentally face-palming herself. she had just given away Jack's location.

Brody shook his head. "No... Not anymore they followed him back to Seaford." he informed her.

"What!" Kim asked stunned with recent news. "Why... does he suspect the Black Dragons are following him?"

"I don't know." Brody replied. "Nor do i know where he is do you?" he asked hopefully. Kim shook her head frantically from side to side. "Come on Kim you understand him better than anyone else... you know him better than he knows himself... you know his next move before he even thinks it."

Brody sighs and sits down on a stair. Kim soon sits next to him.

"Kim..." Brody began. "This isn't JUST the Black Dragons. Kai has been their Sensei since Ty was forced to step down." Brody confided.

Kim gasped. "Brody we need to find him." she pleaded almost crying.

Brody looked her in the eyes. "No you have to do this alone." he stated.

"What...Why?" Kim yelled.

"Because Kim..." Brody trailed off. "He trusts you... he trust you more than he trusts the WASABI CODE."

Kim scoffed at this sentence. "He stopped trusting me the day I crushed his heart." Kim softly cried.

Brody placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim he loves you." He replied comfortingly.

"No he LOVED me Brody he TRUSTED me as in past tense." she wept.

"Kim if he didn't love you then why does he have a cardboard box filled with pictures of you hidden under his bed?" Brody questioned knowing she wouldn't have a good enough comeback.

"Huh?" Kim whispered in a mix of uncertainly in what Brody had Just said and disbelief.

Brady grabbed Kim's forearm and gently hoisted her up then dragged her to Jack's bedroom. once inside he released her and went to his bed and got down on his hands and knees and then proceeded to dig arround under the bed frame for a little while.

"AH-HA!" he exclaimed pulling out an old worn out box.

Kim recognized it right away. it was Jack's going away present when he was 16 and was supposed to go away to the Otai Academy. she had decorated it herself **(IT HAD JACK'S NAME IN BLUE ON TOP SUROUNDING IT WAS YELLOW STARS AND RED HEARTS FOR HER 'GIRLY TOUCH' ON EACH SIDE WAS WRITTEN A NAME OF THE WASABI WARRIORS ALONG WITH A LETTER IN LINE GREEN. JERRY WAS IN ORANGE AND HAD THE I SINE HE WAS LATINO AND HE WOULD ALWAYS GROAN 'AYE' MILTON WAS TEAL WITH THE LETTER A SINCE HE WAS A GENIUS WITH A PERFCT 5.0 GPA. EDDIE WAS IN BROWN AND HE HAD THE B BECUASE IT LOOKED LIKE 2 STACKED UP D'S RUDY INSISTED ON BEING IN ON THIS SO HE WAS PURPLE WITH THE LETTER S FOR SENSEI. KIM WAS HOT PINK WITH THE FIRST LETTER A BECUASE OF THE APPLE THAT STARTED THE WHOLE THING. JACK TOOK THE W FOR BEING A TRUE WASABI WARRIOR.)** and slipped it into his luggage when he wasnt looking.

She removed the lid and peered inside. it had mostly pictures that Jack and Kim took through out their entire friendship. She laughed as a certain set of pictures caught her eye. in the first picture Jack is giving her a wet willy in the one connected below it was one of her giving him a black eye. there was also everything that Jack and kim ever gave each other... well what could fit in the shoe box anyway. Kim saw the Rigatoni necklace that she had given back to Jack so rudely.

**FLASHBACK**

Kim walked up the white pebble pathway that led to the lake by the weeping willow. she climbed the tree box in hand. she had carried many things, different things up this tree so a shoe box was no challenge. her plan was to climb the tree set the box down than book it out of there before anyone saw her. she began her way up the tree towards his balcony. she reached his 'MEDITATION SITE' as he called it and just when the bottom of the box touched the patio Jack's door oped reveling a happy Jack.

"Kim!" he smiled "What are you doing here?"

Kim knew she had to push him away."I came to drop off some stuff that I didn't need anymore." she saw the last bit of light in his brown orbs slowly start to fade. she needed to extinguish the flame so he wouldn't come back. "Here take this ridiculous Macaroni necklace I don't have to pretend to like it anymore." that's what did it. she watched as Jack died right in front of her.

"CRAWFORD GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" he yelled looking extremely intimidating.

"I just have one more thing to give you." Kim snarled and handed him a white envelope. "You let me see your's so I'll let you see mine." Kim had written a fake one before coming over. hopefully this will make him think she truly never loved him.

Jack quickly ripped open the letter and read it.

_Dear Jack _

_I'm happy you got accepted to the Otai Academy so I know your leaving and i just wanted to get something's off my chest. I only like you as a friend and nothing more so don't worry about your friends we're going to be fine we can still text talk or Skype I got to go now I have a date with Brody, Carson or Brett I'm just not sure which one I should go for. _

_your BFF _

_Kim Crawford._

_P.S eat a waffle for me. _

Jack crumpled up the piece of paper and chucked it at Kim. "Thanks Message received. He growled.

Kim decided to push it to the limit. "You know what I just realized something. I had a chance to be with a prince but I decided to stay and dissect a frog."

"You wouldn't last 1 minute in Hamakistan." Jack laughed.

"You don't think I can last a minute in Hamakistan?" Kim took this as a challenge and she never backed down from a challenge especially when the challenger was Jack Brewer.

"No I don't think you will... in fact I bet you don't even leave Seaford before the prince turns his donkeys around BEGGING ME to take the dumb blonde back." Jack spat. Kim's eyes started to get watery and he knew he crossed the line. but part of him didn't care he was to pissed off.

***SMACK***

Kim's hand collided with Jack's face. "FUCK OFF BREWER!" she yelled as she climbed into the tree once more. Kim took one last look at Jack. "Have Fun In Japan." she snapped coldly and descended down the tree branches.

"KIM...WAIT!" Jack called after her as he watched her sprint across his lawn. the back of her head was th last thing he saw of the girl he loved.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Kim had just finished putting the lid back on the box when she noticed soothing that broke her heart in two. on one side where KIM was in HOT PINK was now nothing but a big black plague of permanent marker on the box. Kim kicked the box out of anger and frustration. pictures went everywhere. Kim cried hysterically as struggled to pick up the mess of her old and happy life. that's when she saw the lid had a message on taped inside it.

_Kim _

_hey if your reading this the Black Dragons are after me. _

_They have been after me since I moved to Japan but I was able to keep them at bay by staying at the Otai Academy as a Sensei for 4 years after my original 4 years but I moved back after 8 years because of 2 reasons. 1) I missed home Japan's nice but it's no Seaford. and 2 I need the help of my friends. I know we ended on a sour note but I got your TRUE letter from your mom who found it and gave it to my mom who sent it over seas to me. the reason it's not in this box is because after 8 years I just opened it today I am now carrying it with me. I will leave you clues to my ware about but I will never stay in the same place nor will I stay there longer than a day. so please Kim figure out my clues and come find me before Kai does. be careful and don't trust anyone besides the WASABI WARRIORS I LOVE YOU _

_Jack B xoxo _

_P.S you are brighter than the sun __for the next clue find THE CHOOSEN ONE _

_Kim's eyes frantically search through all the pictures of Jerry. Finally she comes across a bald Jerry in an Orange Robe she flips the picture over and see's her next clue. you are so beautiful technically flawless you are a model of efficacy_YAY CHAPTER 4 UP HAHAHA I PSHYED YOU GUYS INTO THINKING IT WAS JACK ANYWAY THIS STORY'S SURPISED TWIST SURPRISED EVEN ME I DIDNT KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING WITH IT BUT THE CHAPTER JUST KNID OF WORTE ITSELF ALSO SORRY FOR ANY TYPO'S MY COMUTER IS BEING STUPID TONIGHT PLZ R&R LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER


	5. WAITING AROUND

**YO WHAT IT DO MY PEEPS LOL TALKING LIKE JERRY IS SWAG LOL ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 5 OF REUNITED MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE TO THE QUEST TO FIND LOVE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON REUNITED**_

Kim had just finished putting the lid back on the box when she noticed something that broke her heart in two. on one side where KIM was in HOT PINK was now nothing but a big black plague of permanent marker on the box. Kim kicked the box out of anger and frustration. pictures went everywhere. Kim cried hysterically as struggled to pick up the mess of her old and happy life. that's when she saw the lid had a message on taped inside it.

_Kim _

_hey if your reading this the Black Dragons are after me. _

_They have been after me since I moved to Japan but I was able to keep them at bay by staying at the Otai Academy as a Sensei for 4 years after my original 4 years but I moved back after 8 years because of 2 reasons. 1) I missed home Japan's nice but it's no Seaford. and 2 I need the help of my friends. I know we ended on a sour note but I got your TRUE letter from your mom who found it and gave it to my mom who sent it over seas to me. the reason it's not in this box is because after 8 years I just opened it today I am now carrying it with me. I will leave you clues to my ware about but I will never stay in the same place nor will I stay there longer than a day. so please Kim figure out my clues and come find me before Kai does. be careful and don't trust anyone besides the WASABI WARRIORS I LOVE YOU _

_Jack B xoxo _

_P.S you are brighter than the sun __for the next clue find THE CHOOSEN ONE _

Kim's eyes frantically search through all the pictures of Jerry. Finally she comes across a bald Jerry in an Orange Robe she flips the picture over and see's her next clue.

_you are so beautiful technically flawless you are a model of efficacy._

**OK BACK TO THE STORY MIGHT DO THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEWS WHEN THEY SWAP BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN JACK AND KIM**

**CHAPTER 5: WAITING AROUND**

**KIM'S POV**

**MIGHT DO THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEWS WHEN THEY SWAP BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN JACK AND KIM**

**_KIM'S POV_**

She knew where her next clue was.

"Ah... Brody?" Kim paused quickly thinking of an excuse to leave.

"Yeah." He replied.

Kim stood up with the box under her arm holding it protectively. "Do you mind if I take this?" she awkwardly asked.

"No Problem I understand." Brody answered nodding his head. "I understand."

"Thanks." Kim mouthed and strolled back out the window just out of an old habit.

**_JACK'S POV_**

It's been three days since he had left the first clue behind for her**. (He didn't even know if she would return. There has been no word from her for 8 years. Jack knew by now that Kim had lied to him but he was too damn stubborn to forgive her because even though it was so he could live his dream he loved her and wanted nothing more to be with her. She didn't understand that he loved her so much that he'd give up his world for her because she is his world. Jack wondered all the time about Kim. How she was, what she was doing.) **Maybe he put too much into his faith in her. O well hope she's happy.

Jack rolled over on his so called "BED" for the night. **(This consisted of a locker bench and 2 towels. One for his head and one to use as a blanket.)** And went to sleep hopefully Kim would find him soon.

"JACK?" he heard some one shout from the boys changing room in excitement and disbelief.

Jack's suddenly and RUDELY awakening made him loose his balance and fall off the bench.

As soon as his back hit the tile floor Jack arched his back placed his palms firmly on the floor and pushed off, flying forward and landing on his feet. He pulled his fists back getting ready to strike his opponent.

"JERRY!" he screamed in joy then he brought his fists down.

Jerry did his 'COLOMBIAN WAR CHANT'

"JACK DON'T KILL ME." Jerry pleaded. Jack's hands touched his back and pulled him into a 'Bro Hug'

"How have you been man?" Jack asked patting his back.

Jerry was being squished in to Jacks tight hug, and he was confused.

"Ah… you're not going to kill me?" Jerry asked him from over Jack's shoulder.

"No man I glad to see you… how's life man." Jack asked sitting down.

JERRY'S POV

He sat next to Jack and explained his story and what's been going on the past 4 years. (He** stopped talking to Jack 4 years ago for some reason Jack hasn't talked to anybody in the past 4 years. Jerry stopped talking to Milton 2 years ago. He became famous with Julie who he was dating since a freshman in high school. Rudy retired because things haven't always been the same. With his two ONLYBLACK BELT people gone, tournaments were lost so he was forced to close. He no longer loved to do karate. It reminded him of how the WASBI WARRIORS and crumbled. And he hasn't spoken to Kim the longest. It had been 8 whole years since she just up and left us all. No explanation.) **after he finished Jack explained why he went MIA **(A/N MIA-MISSING IN ACTION)** Jerry understood why he did it he did it for our safety.


	6. THE QUEST BEGINS

**HEY EVERY ONE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO REUNITED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

_CHAPTER 6: THE QUEST BEGINS._

Kim walked back to her house her mind thinking of how to tell her mother she was leaving.

"Mom?" Kim quietly asked as she stepped inside.

Bonnie's head emerged from around the kitchen wall. "Yes honey." Her mom asked. "How was the mall?"

"Where are the kids?" Kim questioned.

"Their upstairs playing video games they already finished their homework." Bonnie smiled.

Kim sighed and walked over to her mother. "Mom I have to leave Jack's in trouble and I'm the only one who can find/help him." Kim confessed.

"How long will you be gone?" Bonnie questioned worriedly.

"I don't know… I need to barrow your car if that's okay." Kim wondered.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay I'll watch the kids… here let me give you my credit cards, you can use them for whatever you need. Just promise me you will stay safe. Bonnie ordered reaching into her purse that was sitting on an end table in the kitchen.

"I will I promise mom." Kim smiled "And thanks." She kissed her mom's cheek and ran back out to the car that was still parked in the same spot she had left it. Once it was running she sped off to her first location.

THE BOBBY WASABI DOJO.

When she got there she was surprised to find that it was closed up. She prayed Rudy still kept the key under one of the plants in the mall, she checked and no such luck. Then she remembered that the window to Rudy's office had no lock on it. She snuck around the back of the building and pushed the window open then slid inside. As soon as her feet touched the empty floor she started to search around frantically. She then chose to look in the lockers starting with his, but found it empty. When she opened hers she saw another note.

"Yes!" she cheered. Then she read the clue.

**I KNOW YOU HATE BEING THE ONLY GIRL SO YOU KICK ASS WHENEVER CAN**

**BUT TODAY I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO BECOME A MAN**

Kim thought to her self what he could mean by becoming a man. Then it hit her. "The boy's changing room's" she blurted out then dashed into the boy's changing room without a second thought otherwise. She flew Jack's locker door open and saw a charm bracelet and another note.

**Kim we haven't talked in 8 years. And that sent my mind in a whirl**

**I can't wait to see you so I can ask "YO WHAT IT DO GIRL"**

"JERRY!" Kim shouted. He was at Jerry's.

Kim bolted out of the boy's changing room then back into Rudy's office and she climbed back out the window.

Kim hopped back in the car and drove off. Jerry only lived a block away from the dojo so she was there in a minute. Kim shut the car off and dashed up the dirt pathway and Leaped up on the big slab of cement that was called a "DECK". She took one deep breath in and banged on the door. Pretty soon a familiar Latino opened the door.

"Kim…Yo what it do girl?" Jerry asked grinning humongously.

"Have you seen Jack?" Kim quickly asked.

"Yea I have but he left 4 days ago he told me to give you this." Jerry answered handing Kim a note and a red apple charm.

Kim read the note.

**KIM YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE APPLE OF MY EYE SO JUST REMEMBER…**

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO TRY TO HARD **

**YOU ALREADY HAVE HEART**

**YOU DON'T HAVE A THING TO PROVE**

**I'M ALREADY INTO YOU**

**YOU KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO **

**GO AND FIND ME AT THE SCHOOL**

Kim gave Jerry her number and promised to call and update as soon as she found something out.

"Yo Kim why did you leave us in the first place?" Jerry questioned.

"I'll tell you later I want Jack to know why I severed all contact with everyone first." She replied and Jerry nodded in understanding.

Kim took one last look at the look on Jerry's face as she pulled out of his driveway and left.

**YAY CHAPTER COMPLETE I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SHORT AND SLOPPY BUT I WANT TO GET TO THE KICK AS FAST AS POSSIBALE PLZ R&R **

**ALSO I'M GOING TO BE CHANGING THE TITLE BUT I WANT YOU TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO**

**1.) THE HUNT FOR LOVE**

**OR**

**2.) THE QUEST TO FIND LOVE**


	7. THE PERFECT MOMENT

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK AND THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT THE MORE POSITIVE THAT THE STORY SHOULD AND WILL BE NAMED THE QUEST TO SAVE LOVE. WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS MORE ACTION AND LOTS MORE KICK SO LETS START OFF WITH A **MAJOR **KICK MOMENT.**

**AND QUICK SHOUTOUT TO UNBREAKABLEWARRIOR FOR BEING AWESOME…THANKS FOR READING AND COMMETNING ON ALL ME STORIES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

_CHAPTER 7: THE PERFECT MOMENT_

It's been 3 months since Kim started her quest. 3 months since she'd seen her children. It's been 3 months since she started chasing her Dream. And right now her dream is a happy loving family with her, her kids and their real father Jack. "Ah." Kim sighed out of remorse and guilt. ***Jack the person she loved, the person that was always there for her and the one who never asked for anything in return. He was loyal and honest. Besides Rudy Jack was the only one that I knew of that literally lived by the principals if the WASABI CODE. He doesn't deserve someone who has lied by breaking his heart just so he could live his dream when I was too stupid to accept that I was his dream like he was mine. I'd give up anything in the world just so I could have the love Jack had always given me. But my actions only made things worse they made him get HUNTED like some kind of animal… well he was a spy. But deep down Kim knew that this was no ordinary bad guy this was KAI. This guy is a cold hearted ruthless SON OF A BITCH. To make matters worse Kai is Jack's cousin.* **Kim thought to herself.

She wanted to make things happier she didn't want to be depressed. She began thinking of all the sweet clues he left behind Kim realized that her and Jack had so many memories. Their was circus burger their first 'DATE' okay it wasn't a date but Kim took it as one when Jack asked her to grab some burgers after found out that Ricky Weaver was shallow.

Kim chuckled as the clue ran through her mind.

**KIM YOU KNOW I'M THE HOTTEST GUY IN TOWN**

**SO GO TO THE PLACE WHERE YOU'D FIND A CLOWN. "**_AHHHHHH_**" BTW I STILL HATE THEM.**

Then there was the skate park. Well supposed to be Skate Park

**IF YOU'RE REAL QUIET AND LOOK IN A HOLE.**

**YOU WILL SEE KICK THE FLUFFLY LITTLE VOLE**

Kim almost cried at the memory.

Each one was perfect; finally Kim came to her destination. She picked it up and read it

**IF ANYONE ASKS ME I'LL NO LONGER DENY**

**YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE**

**I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU YOUR EYES YOU'RE SMILE AND YOUR HONEY BLONDE HAIR.**

**WHEN I'M WITH YOU I FEEL LIKE I'M FLOATING ON AIR.**

**YOUR BRIGHTER THEN ANY STAR IN HOLLYWOOD**

**I WOULD TURN BACK TIME IF ONLY I COULD**

**BUT SINCE I CAN'T, IT'S YOU I MISS**

**GO TO THE PLACE WHERE WE SHOULD HAVE HAD OUR FIRST KISS.**

I Kim burst into tears. No matter how tough Kim seems to be. No matter how much she was independent or how she could scare mostly everybody who got in her way. Or that she flipped and beat up any guy that would hit on her. Only Jack knew that she was a romantic and a sucker for sweet and cheesy. That's why she loved him. Jack as was a challenge he was the only one who wasn't scared of her. Who would pick and tease on her playfully yet flirted with her the next. It took almost 4 years on crushing and teasing for them to get together. Only to find out that they could have gotten together sooner but they were both to stubborn and both didn't want to ruin the friendship. Because to them having each other as friends is better then not one another.

Kim entered the BUNKER where her and Jack were supposed to Kiss for the stupid doulph move 'THE KARATE GAMES' but they both pulled away awkwardly. The scene that was their was so breath taking that only Jack could have pulled this off. **(The light grey room and been covered by a bunch of pictures in the order they were taking. To break it down for you it was a time line of them. The floor was covered by rose petals of all different colors. On the top bunker were some sandwiches with cheese and bologna. A thing of fresh daisies was placed on the picnic blanket that cascaded over the sides of the top bunker.)** Their was one last note

**KIM I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU FOR ETERNITY **

**I ONLY HOW YOU'D DO THE SAME FOR ME**

**I MADE A PROMISE A LONG TIME AGO**

**THAT I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU OR LET YOU GO**

**I'M ABOUT TO MAKE A MOVE THAT COULDN'T BE BOLDER**

**WHEN I COULD TO 3 LOOK AVER YOU SHOULDER.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

Kim turned around and glanced behind her.

There stood Jack the person she hasn't seen in over 8 and half years down on one knee holding a little black velvet box.

"Kim would you do me the honor I marrying me?"

**YAY CHAPTER 7 COMPLETE I KNOW I'M EVIL **

**WHAT WILL KIM SAY. IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	8. ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEW THEY MEAN SO MUCH**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OTHER THING**

**PEVIOUSLY ON THE QUEST TO SAVE LOVE**

Kim came to her destination. She picked it up and read it

**IF ANYONE ASKS ME I'LL NO LONGER DENY**

**YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE**

**I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU YOUR EYES YOU'RE SMILE AND YOUR HONEY BLONDE HAIR.**

**WHEN I'M WITH YOU I FEEL LIKE I'M FLOATING ON AIR.**

**YOUR BRIGHTER THEN ANY STAR IN HOLLYWOOD**

**I WOULD TURN BACK TIME IF ONLY I COULD**

**BUT SINCE I CAN'T, IT'S YOU I MISS**

**GO TO THE PLACE WHERE WE SHOULD HAVE HAD OUR FIRST KISS.**

I Kim burst into tears. No matter how tough Kim seems to be. No matter how much she was independent or how she could scare mostly everybody who got in her way. Or that she flipped and beat up any guy that would hit on her. Only Jack knew that she was a romantic and a sucker for sweet and cheesy. That's why she loved him. Jack as was a challenge he was the only one who wasn't scared of her. Who would pick and tease on her playfully yet flirted with her the next. It took almost 4 years on crushing and teasing for them to get together. Only to find out that they could have gotten together sooner but they were both to stubborn and both didn't want to ruin the friendship. Because to them having each other as friends is better then not having one another.

Kim entered the BUNKER where her and Jack were supposed to Kiss for the stupid doulph move 'THE KARATE GAMES' but they both pulled away awkwardly. The scene that was there was so breath taking that only Jack could have pulled this off. **(The light grey room and been covered by a bunch of pictures in the order they were taking. To break it down for you it was a time line of them. The floor was covered by rose petals of all different colors. On the top bunker were some sandwiches with cheese and bologna. A thing of fresh daisies was placed on the picnic blanket that cascaded over the sides of the top bunker.)** Their was one last note

**KIM I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU FOR ETERNITY **

**I ONLY HOW YOU'D DO THE SAME FOR ME**

**I MADE A PROMISE A LONG TIME AGO**

**THAT I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU OR LET YOU GO**

**I'M ABOUT TO MAKE A MOVE THAT COULDN'T BE BOLDER**

**WHEN I COULD TO 3 LOOK AVER YOU SHOULDER.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

Kim turned around and glanced behind her.

There stood Jack the person she hasn't seen in over 8 and half years down on one knee holding a little black velvet box.

"Kim would you do me the honor I marrying me?"

_CHAPTER 8: ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE_

Kim stood there staring at jack the boy she loved who was now down on one knee waiting for her answer. She couldn't believe he had proposed. Kim wanted to say yes so badly.

"Well?" Jack asked still smiling.

"Jack I love you and it would be a dream come true to be Mrs. Jack Brewer but I just cant." Kim cried.

"Why?" he wondered now on the verge of tears. He had just poured his heart and soul to Kim only to have her break it again. "Is it because it's not romantic enough…Kim I'm sorry I'll do bet…" Jack began quickly saying.

"No!" Kim shouted placing a hand on his shoulder. "No it's not you it's M…" Kim tried to explain but then Jack exploded.

"OH THE CLASSIC IT'S NOT YOU IT'S ME… REALLY KIM REALLY… EVEN JERRY'S NOT THAT STUPID." Jack screamed standing up. He was now both extremely hurt and extremely pissed.

"It's true Jack you don't deserve… no scratch that I don't deserve you. I did something awful something I wish I could take back but I know I can't no matter how hard I try." Kim sobbed.

Jack saw something he never had seen before. Kim crying uncontrollably, not just the watery eyes but the full out tears. He still knew that Kim hated to cry in front of anyone so why was she doing it here and now? He slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around the fragile girl and led her to the bottom bunker. He sat her down then kneeled next to her so he could see her eyes.

"It can't be that bad." Jack softly spoke rubbing her outer thigh.

Kim nodded in her hands. Then pulled away. "Jack I've been lying to you and everyone I've ever loved for the past 8 and a half years." She confessed.

"It's okay Kim I know you broke up with me so I could live my dream…"Jack began but Kim stopped him.

"No that's not it Jack." Kim bawled harder.

"Can you tell me?" Jack pleaded.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you but I know the longer I wait the more you will hate me when I do tell you… I'm afraid of how you're going to think of me. Because I think I'm a monster." Kim cried hiding her face in Jack's shoulder.

Just then Jack thought of an idea.

"Hey can you sit tight for a couple of seconds I have to grab something." He asked sweetly.

Kim nodded. Jack reached under the bunker and pulled out a guitar and a notebook. He sat next to Kim and started strumming a peaceful melody.

**"Just the Way You Are"**

Ohhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhh

_[Verse 1:]_  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

_[Verse 2:]_  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

Jack fished singing and set the guitar down.

"I wrote that for you when I was 15." He smiled.

"Jack." Kim whispered.

"Yes babygirl?" He answered stroking her cheek then tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her face. Something they both thought would never get to happen again.

"I'm ready to tell you Jack you a…" Kim never goes to finish her sentence because at that moment Kari burst through the doors making Kim jump Into Jack's lap.

"Ah what do we have here?" Kai snickered taking in the scene around him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Kim protectively.

"Was my cousin in the middle of proposing?" he scoffed.

Kim could feel Jack tense and his grip on her tightened

"What do you want Kai?" Jack spat.

"Well you the only family member I have left to kill." He smiled evilly. Then he glanced at Kim and she cowered deeper into Jack's embrace. "But now that I think about it I'm not going to kill you." He grinned.

Kim didn't like where this was going.

"Why don't you try… I dare you." Jack smirked challenging his cousin.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kim yelled looking at Jack. ***is it because I said no to marrying him.***

"That would be to easy Jack. No when I finished you're gonna wish you were dead…" Kai's menacing smile grew. "GET THE GIRL!" He screamed. Then about 10 Black Dragons came pouring in.

"NO!" Kim hollered as they tried to pry her from Jack's hold. Sadly they won.

Jack rose ready to fight. Within a matter of seconds he had taken out 4 Black Dragons.

Kim did her best to fight but even though she was a black belt she was a little rusty since she hasn't done karate in 8 ½ years. She was doing okay getting used to the familiar movements her body used to make effortlessly. Then out of no where a cloth came over her mouth and she passed out.

The fight between Jack and Kai lasted about 20 minutes. Finally Jack flipped Kai. He glanced around and noticed something was missing. KIM.

The second Jack lost focus Kai side-swiped him and grabbed Jack's arm. Then Kai smiled in satisfaction as he heard something pop and Jack screamed in agony.

As Jack lay on the floor clutching his left collarbone Kai brought his foot down full force on Jack's right kneecap. Jack yelled as the broken bone poked through the skin.

"See you later Jack." Kai laughed and walked to the door. Before he left he turned back to face Jack. "Don't worry I'll take good care of Kimmy." He added then exited the room leaving behind a crippled Jack.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME KAI I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jack snarled. Kai's sinister laugh ricocheted back in to the room and that was the last thing Jack heard before the nothingness swallowed him up.

**YAY CHAPTER 8 DONE TELL ME WHAT YO THINK AND THANTS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I DON'T KOW HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS THERE ARE GOING TO BE BUT WE WILL SEE NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FO YOU SHOULD I FIND A WAY TO BRING THE RUDY JERRY AND MILTON BACK INTO THE STORY? IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE BUT I NEED TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING AND LIKING IT ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S OR SUGUSTIONS FELL FREE TO TELL ME I TAKE THEM INTO CONCIDERATION FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS **

**PEACE YALL**


	9. BLOOD

**HEY EVERYONE I'M UP LATE/EARLY SO I THOUGHT I'D TYPE UP ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU I KNOW I'M SWAG YO BUT YOU LOVE ME WHOOOOOOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO OWN KICKIN IT I DON'T AND AS MUCH AS I WANT LEO TO LIKE ME HE DON'T **

**BACK TO THE STORY**

**PEVIOUSLY ON THE QUEST TO SAVE LOVE**

"Jack." Kim whispered.

"Yes babygirl?" He answered stroking her cheek then tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her face. Something they both thought would never get to happen again.

"I'm ready to tell you. Jack you a…" Kim never goes to finish her sentence because at that moment Kari burst through the doors making Kim jump Into Jack's lap.

"Ah what do we have here?" Kai snickered taking in the scene around him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Kim protectively.

"Was my cousin in the middle of proposing?" he scoffed.

Kim could feel Jack tense and his grip on her tightened

"What do you want Kai?" Jack spat.

"Well you the only family member I have left to kill." He smiled evilly. Then he glanced at Kim and she cowered deeper into Jack's embrace. "But now that I think about it I'm not going to kill you." He grinned.

Kim didn't like where this was going.

"Why don't you try…? I dare you." Jack smirked challenging his cousin.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Kim yelled looking at Jack. ***is it because I said no to marrying him.***

"That would be to easy Jack. No when I finished you're gonna wish you were dead…" Kai's menacing smile grew. "GET THE GIRL!" He screamed. Then about 10 Black Dragons came pouring in.

"NO!" Kim hollered as they tried to pry her from Jack's hold. Sadly they won.

Jack rose ready to fight. Within a matter of seconds he had taken out 4 Black Dragons.

Kim did her best to fight but even though she was a black belt she was a little rusty since she hasn't done karate in 8 ½ years. She was doing okay getting used to the familiar movements her body used to make effortlessly. Then out of no where a cloth came over her mouth and she passed out.

The fight between Jack and Kai lasted about 20 minutes. Finally Jack flipped Kai. He glanced around and noticed something was missing. KIM.

The second Jack lost focus Kai side-swiped him and grabbed Jack's arm. Then Kai smiled in satisfaction as he heard something pop and Jack screamed in agony.

As Jack lay on the floor clutching his left collarbone Kai brought his foot down full force on Jack's right kneecap. Jack yelled as the broken bone poked through the skin.

"See you later Jack." Kai laughed and walked to the door. Before he left he turned back to face Jack. "Don't worry I'll take good care of Kimmy." He added then exited the room leaving behind a crippled Jack.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME KAI I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jack snarled. Kai's sinister laugh ricocheted back in to the room and that was the last thing Jack heard before the nothingness swallowed him up.

_CHAPTER 9: BLOOD…_

Kim woke up foggy and bound to a wooden post by ropes around her mid-section. Her hands tied to a post behind her back. **(A/N LIKE RHIANNA IS IN HER DISTURBIA VIDEO.)** She couldn't remember what had happen. The only thing she knew was that Jack was back then up and left again. Now she was stuck figuring out where he was in order to save him but the only thing she had to go on were little trinkets or charms and romantic clues he had always left behind that pointed to where he was going next. Clues that only she would be able to solve. Kim sighed happily each time she had guessed right. They brought her closer to Jack. Then Kim remembered the last note **(OR SO SHE THOUGHT)**

**IF ANYONE ASKS ME I'LL NO LONGER DENY**

**YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE**

**I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU YOUR EYES YOU'RE SMILE AND YOUR HONEY BLONDE HAIR.**

**WHEN I'M WITH YOU I FEEL LIKE I'M FLOATING ON AIR.**

**YOUR BRIGHTER THEN ANY STAR IN HOLLYWOOD**

**I WOULD TURN BACK TIME IF ONLY I COULD**

**BUT SINCE I CAN'T, IT'S YOU I MISS**

**GO TO THE PLACE WHERE WE SHOULD HAVE HAD OUR FIRST KISS…**

**KIM I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU FOR ETERNITY **

**I ONLY HOPE YOU'D DO THE SAME FOR ME**

**I MADE A PROMISE A LONG TIME AGO**

**THAT I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU OR LET YOU GO**

**I'M ABOUT TO MAKE A MOVE THAT COULDN'T BE BOLDER**

**WHEN I COULD TO 3 LOOK OVER YOU SHOULDER.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

"Kim would you do me the honor I marrying me?" jack said.

Kim cried "Jack I love you and it would be a dream come true to be Mrs. Jack Brewer."

That was it all of a sudden numbness and darkness overpowered her. Was all that just a dream? She wondered

"Ah Kimmy you're awake." She heard a guy sigh loudly. She was still groggy and numb so she wasn't going to trust her senses. She was going to trust her instincts and most importantly her heart. Kim's eyes started to focus the man in front of her. As her vision became clearer she saw that He had shaggy blonde hair and stood in a yellow and black GI that contained a red dragon on the left chest muscle. Who did she know that was about 5'10 with shaggy blonde hair and wore a GI in those colors? Then she remember why she had to save Jack in the first place. Her sight became perfect which confirmed what she thought. Standing in front of her was Kai.

"What do you want Kai?" she hissed trying to hide how terrified she truly was.

"To make Jack suffer, and to do that I need to torcher you." He smiled.

Kim let out a tiny "eep" due to his plan.

"That wont happen, Jack would never let you torcher me."

"True but don't worry because your gonna let me." He stated walking up to her and caressing her right cheekbone.

"What makes you think I would allow a puny little vermin let alone you torcher me?" she spat then moved away from his touch.

"Because…" Kai spat grabbing Kim's face forcefully making her look at him. "Like Jack you'd rather have it be you then him."

Kim gasped, he was right.

Kai then began to kiss him roughly while his hands wondered down her body. He placed on hand on her breast and rested the other one on her left ass cheek. He then pinched her nipple and twisted it hard. Kim whimpered from the unpleasant pain, allowing Kai to slip his tongue into her mouth. Kim almost threw up from disgust. She wished she had at least it would stop.

Kai pulled away and began biting down her neck will still grouping her boob pinching it harder and harder. When he reached her right collarbone he bit down as hard as he could causing blood to trickle down. Only then did Kim realize what she was wearing. **(It was a black and red leather bra that had silky black fishnet going down her side exposing her stomach and a studded leather Jacket. Underneath her low cut jeans were the under wear. The underwear was a black leather thong that zippered in the front. The outer area by her crouch was red while the inside was black fishnet. She thought she had a matching garter belt on with fishnet stockings because she could feel them rubbing on the inner fabric of her jeans.) **

Kai then proceeded to have his way with her**. **He squeezed her ass and stopped when he heard something crinkle in her back pocket.

"What's this?" Kai asked intrigued. He then pulled off her pants. He reached into the back left pocket he pulled out a picture and Kim's heart dropped. "Aw are these your kids?" he questioned sadistically.

Kim couldn't respond she didn't want to respond.

"Are they Jack's… they must be the boy looks just like him. I wonder what will happen if I were to Kill them.

"NO!" Kim screamed.

"Will you behave had let me torcher you?" Kai asked arching a eyebrow.

Kim nodded knowing she was stuck. She would gladly take what ever comes as long as Leo, Bella and Jack were safe. After all they are her family and you protect your family.

Kai undid the ropes that held Kim to the wooden post but kept the one that her hands were tied to. Kai brought her to a examining table and laid her down. Kim screams in pain as she felt her arms dislocate when Kai forced them up and over her head to secure her in place using chains.

"We're going to play a little game. I ask you a question, if you answer truthfully I wont hurt you…much but if you lie then you might loose a limb or a ear or an eye it all depends on the mood I'm in." Kai informed her. "You ready to feel extreme pain?" he asked pulling out a razor blade.

Kim sniffled as Kai hooked her up to a weird lie detector **(A/N I GOT THIS IDEA FROM READING THE KICKIN IT FANFIC I'M SO SORRY BY KickPervails)**"I'm ready." She replied closing her eyes and letting a tear roll down her cheek.

**YAY CHAPTER 9 DONE PLZ READ AND REVIEW THANKS! NOW I KNOW I SAID I WANT 5 REVIEWS BUT I'M GONNA BE NICE AND TRY TO POST 3 MORE SINCE THEY ALL GO TOGETHER ANYWAY SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW KK LOVE ALL ME ADORING FANS THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	10. SWEAT

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEX CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY I WANTED TO MAKE THIS ONE ABOUT WHAT JACK WAS DOING WHEN HE WAS WAITING AROUND SO IT'S JUST A FILLER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**PEVIOUSLY ON TQTSL**

"What makes you think I would allow a puny little vermin let alone you torturer me?" she spat then moved away from his touch.

"Because…" Kai spat grabbing Kim's face et.

"What's this?" Kai asked intrigued. He then pulled off her pants. He reached into the back left pocket he pulled out a picture and Kim's heart dropped. "Aw are these your kids?" he questioned sadistically.

Kim couldn't respond she didn't want to respond.

"Are they Jack's… they must be the boy looks just like him. I wonder what will happen if I were to Kill them.

"NO!" Kim screamed.

"Will you behave had let me torture you?" Kai asked arching an eyebrow.

Kim nodded knowing she was stuck. She would gladly take what ever comes as long as Leo, Bella and Jack were safe. After all they are her family and you protect your family.

Kai undid the ropes that held Kim to the wooden post but kept the one that her hands were tied to. Kai brought her to an examining table and laid her down. Kim screams in pain as she felt her arms dislocate when Kai forced them up and over her head to secure her in place using chains.

"We're going to play a little game. I ask you a question, if you answer truthfully I won't hurt you…much but if you lie then you might loose a limb or an ear or an eye it all depends on the mood I'm in." Kai informed her. "You ready to feel extreme pain?" he asked pulling out a razor blade.

Kim sniffled as Kai hooked her up to a weird lie detector **(A/N I GOT THIS IDEA FROM READING THE KICKIN IT FANFIC I'M SO SORRY BY KickPervails)**"I'm ready." She replied closing her eyes and letting a tear roll down her cheek

_CHAPTER 10: SWEAT_

Jack awakened on the cold cement floor an hour later. He was in a great amount of pain and knew he needed to go to the hospital, but was too stubborn to dial 911. Jack didn't have a problem with hospitals. It was the people that worked there. Jack was once a spy with Milton so he knows the lengths people would go to hide their true identity. He decided to call the next best idea… who was he kidding 911 was the second best thing he could do. Jack picked up his phone and called the 1 sensible adult he could always count on.

***RING….RING….RIN**

JACK NORMAL **RUDY BOLD**

"**Hello?" A voice came through the receiver. Instantly Jack smiled.**

"Hey Rudy." Jack quickly replied. Gritting his teeth to stop the scream that was making its way up his vocal cords.

"**Jack…Oh my god are you okay?" Rudy asked shocked that he was finally hearing from his best friend.**

"No Rudy, No I'm not. I'm hurt bad and they kidnapped Kim." Jack groaned as a few silent tears escaped his chocolate eyes.

"**WHERE ARE YOU?" Rudy questioned sternly yet worriedly.**

"I'm not going to tell you directly but rather in a game get into your car and head south.

"**Ohhhhh games I love games." Rudy sang and Jack could hear him clapping.**

"RUDY FOCUS!" Jack yelled getting his crazy childish Sensei's attention.

"**Sorry." He muttered starting his car.**

"You ready to play."

"**Yes what are the rules?" Rudy said with his too serious game face/tone.**

"After each clue I give you will have a guess to solve that clue when you think you have gathered the correct location tell me what you think if you don't get it in 20 clues I tell you what it was." Jack explains.

"**Got it." Rudy spoke.**

"Ok clue one. You can win $50,000." Jack said. He was hurting bad but he needed the entertainment.

"**Lottery ticket."**

"No try again."

"**Game show"**

"Yes okay clue 2. Lowest color belt.  
**"White."**

"Yes obviously. Clue three. To quickly close one eye is to?"

"**Wink."**

"Yup. Okay clue five. I pick 2 because I really want to win.

"**Box that head."**

"Yep okay clue six. Another name for a storage space."

"**A warehouse."**

"Okay put all the clues together and come get me hurry quick. And don't tell anyone."

"**Okay I'll keep my lips sealed.**

Jack hung up. The moment he did the pain started to return with vengeance. He pulled out his note book and acoustic guitar then started to play random notes and writing them down.

1 day later

Jack hand the notes to 4 different songs now he just had to write the lyrics.

Next day

Jack had given up writing the words and focused of perfecting the songs themselves.

3 days later.

Jack had tweaked every note now he was ready to pour his soul out to the emptiness around him. He decided he would slowly start strumming and just let the words roll off his tongue as they flowed from his lips while he sang from his heart.

**STAY ****BY: EVERLAST**

I just can't do it, not anymore  
Every time I fake a smile, feel just like a whore  
I just can't do it, it's beyond my means  
And all I know about love, reading fashion magazines  
I just can't do it, it can't be done  
That's just what I say, 'cause I know I'm not the one

And I've been moving for so long  
Life's a million miles away  
And I'm the one that made you strong, girl  
But I could not make you stay

I just can't do it, it's much too hard  
I drive around alone at night, up and down the boulevard  
I just can't do it, I feel so old  
It looks like the sun is shining but the wind is blowing cold  
I just can't do it, it's gone too far  
I sit at home alone at night, just wondering where you are

And I've been standing still so long  
My mind's a million miles away  
I'm the one that made you strong, girl  
But I could not make you stay

I just can't do it, no matter how hard I try  
You don't come around anymore but I know the reason why  
I just can't do it, it's way too late  
I hang on with all my might, I can't accept this fate  
I just can't do it, I feel so bad  
I sit around and think, about all the chances that I've had

And I've been hurting for so long  
You're a million miles away  
And I'm the one that made you strong, girl  
But I could not make you stay  
But I could not make you stay  
No, I could not make you stay

**I WONT GIVE UP ON US ****BY: JASON MERAZ**  
When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

chorus

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
to do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
noo I wont give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

chorus

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up

I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough) (I am loved)  
We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)

chorus

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
Still looking up

**LIFE AFTER YOU ****BY: DAUNTRY**  
Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah

He had just fished the last song

When Rudy's Jerry's and Milton's head came into view.

Jack sighed grateful that Rudy called the rest of the Wasabi Warriors.

Rudy ran up to Jack and asked him where it hurt. Jerry fainted when Jack lifted his right leg up but Milton quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out the 'FIRST AID KIT'. He broke the ice pack open and let it freeze up while he looked at Jack's collarbone. He sighed knowing it was going to be a painful but quick and easy fix. Milton whispered something in Rudy's ear.

Rudy nodded at Milton's orders and walked behind Jack.

"Okay Jack relax your sweating bullets, I'm just going to bandage up your knee after re-break the bone so I can fix it but first I have to clean the wound with rubbing alcohol now it's going to sting okay." Milton asked while grabbing a cloth and pouring out some liquid that instantly burned Jack's nostrils.

"Okay ready?" Milton questioned.

Jack couldn't speak so he just nodded and waited for the sting.

"1." Milton counted out loud and Jack closed his eyes. Milton motioned to Rudy. "2."

POP!

Jack screamed as he felt his collarbone popping back into its proper place.

"3." Milton counted the last number and pressed the cloth against Jack's bloody leg.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Jack yelled almost crying. When the pain started to die down due to Milton numbing it up with ice. He laid back allowing his friend to continue patching him up. When everything was all squared away they packed up all Jack's belongings and headed towards the original Black Dragon Dojo.

**YAY CHAPTER 10 EVERYBODY HOPE YOU ENJOY PLZ REVIEW LETS TRY FOR 20**


	11. AND TEARS

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE MY COMPUTER IS BEING ANNOYING SO TO MAKE UP FOR IT I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG. BUT DON'T WORRY CUZ THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS TO GET REAL YO!**

**P.S I ADDED A WASABI WARRIOR FOR MORE DRAMA AND PLZ READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY SONGS THAT I USED IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

_CHAPTER 11: …AND TEARS_

**KIM'S POV**

Kim tried to pry open her bruised and swollen eyes. She had passed out due to the amount of pain and blood that had seeped through the cuts on her arm and wrists. It's been a while since Kai came in to play his 'GAME'; it was a simple yet painful game. She would get asked personal and embarrassing questions. Some about her and Jack others about her kids, which is where her more serve cuts came from because she refused to give Kai any information. Kim figured he she'd been in here for about a week even though she wasn't exactly sure where here was. It was basement or underground this she was sure of because of the cold and dampness. The smell also reeked like an old soggy wet dog that had been soaked for months.

**JACK'S POV**

The gang walked up to Rudy's van and that's when Jack noticed a fourth person in the driver's seat.

Jack snarled. "What the fuck is he doing here Rudy?"

"Well a couple of years after you and Kim left he joined the Wasabi Warriors." Rudy calmly explained while they drove to the old abandon Seaford Black Dagon Dojo.** (It closed 6 years ago when Ty stepped down and sold the building because Kai had blackmailed him. With what no one knew)**

**3 DAY'S LATER**

After they pulled up Jerry Rudy and Jack crawled into the back and grabbed whatever weapons Rudy had brought with him. Sadly it wasn't much just a couple of bo-staffs and a pair of nun chucks.

"Okay so everyone remember the plan?" Jack asked.

Rudy and Milton nodded in agreement but Jerry looked lost and confused. Jack smiled Jerry wouldn't be Jerry if he understood what to do and to be honest he missed that look.

"Okay Jerry you provide a distraction to the guard dogs if they have any… like you did a long time ago with King when we had to sneak into the mall's vault because Truman was blackmailing Eddie. Milton I need you to hack into the security system and their cameras as well and see if you can get me any information in their database about where their stashing Kim. Rudy I need to use you as bait so I can sneak in and save Kim when we discover her location." Jack explained the plan one more time to everybody and not just Jerry.

They all shook their head in agreement.

"Jack maybe I should go with you I could help you take them down." The fourth voice suggested.

"No… I got this." Jack didn't want anyone with him for 2 reasons.

He didn't want to be responsible for someone other then the REAL Wasabi Warriors and Kim getting hurt

He didn't trust this person.

"Milton you ready to get me eyes and ears for this joint?" Jack asked turning to his friend.

"Already up and on it Jack." Milton smiled proudly. "Okay so we go… that's the main hall right here…" Milton said pulling up the blueprint of the building.

"Dude, Milton where did you get all this…OOPS!" Rudy started asking but then dropped something and the computer screen went black.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Milton groaned. "Rudy don't touch any of the high Tec spy equipment." He ordered. "Mr. Funderberk let me barrow it." Milton added annoyed then went back to what he was saying after he plugged everything back in. "Anyway Jack … this is the main hall the dots show where the people are. Here let me switch to view 2 where we can see the people and the objects in the building." Milton finally finished grinning.

"WOAH!" all three of them said in unison.

After coming up with a well planned strategy they chose to move out.

"Jack Jerry Rudy… take these with you and stick them in your ear. I'll be able to talk to you through these."Milton informed them handing out the communication devices. "Open your eyes, these bad boys will allow me to see what you see." He added gently putting special contact lens in their eyes.

"This is totally SWAG YO WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Jerry exclaimed overly excited.

Rudy clamped a hand over Jerry's mouth. "SHHHH… you'll get us busted." He warned.

Jack patted Milton's back and slammed the van door closed then began to make his way to the front hall.

"Talk to me Milton what do you see?" Jack asked.

"There's some guys behind the front door and their big if you were to go though that way you would be spotted and Kim's chance of survival would drop drastically, but you would know all this if you gave me a chance to turn on your contacts." Milton huffed.

Jack sighed. "Sorry Milton."

"But luckily for you I packed you graffling hooks. So you can sneak in through the roof. There is only one guy up there on look out. All of you will go in through there. I'll give you further instructions ounce you take that guy out."

"Got it thanks Milton." Jack replied.

"Yo Milton since when were you all 'IN CHARGE' on missions anyhow?" Jerry asked surprised.

"Since I became a spy and able to kick your ass, now pay attention." Milton barked.

Rudy snickered.

"HEY NOT COOL MAN NOT COOL!" Jerry pouted.

"Guys focus." Jack yelled/whispered walking up to the side of the building away from where the guy was standing. "Okay we should make a WASABI pack… we don't kill anyone unless we have to." Jack added quietly.

Rudy and Jerry nodded in agreement and Milton said he wouldn't want it any other way.

Jerry Rudy and Jack pulled out the graffling hooks aimed and pressed the red button. Silently all three of them shot up and disappeared into the night landing on the rooftop.

Jack tiptoed behind the guard and pressed down hard on a pressure point on the back of the neck. The guy dropped down to the ground he was out cold.

"Guy on roof top sleeping." Jack smirked.

"Okay Jack I'm gonna turn on your contacts." Milton informed them.

When they could see inside the building they crept to the only door available.

**KIM'S POV**

Kim heard the door open and in stepped Kai wheeling 2 different carts each carrying something with wires.

"Kim, are you ready for level 2?" He chuckled. "Jack thinks he can just sneak in here, HA" Kai removes a sheet form one of the carts to reveal a TV.

It shows 8 different screens of all the halls some had guards in them others were empty. But one box caught Kim's eye she saw Jack crouching low to the ground trying to stay in the 'SHADOWS'. She only knew it was him because of the NIGHT VISION. Another box showed Rudy and another showed Jerry.

"How did you find us?" Kim growled.

"Easy I have my own spies." Kai grinned showing all his teeth.

Kim watched in horror as a fourth guy entered the building with another man that was carrying Milton who seemed to be passed out. When one of the guys turned around she was able to see who the other guys were.

"BRODY! CHESTER!" Kim yelled in shock and disbelief.

"Yes they are my spies." Kai smiled taking pleasure in Kim's bewilderment.

"WH….HO….WHY?" Kim stuttered out.

"Well Brody, he became my spy when both you and Jack left the Dojo and Rudy was forced to take in some new students." He replied. "I needed to keep eyes on the WASABI WARRIORS and he was perfect. And well Chester I believe you know him. Since I was watching Jack I had my friend Chester here watch over you be becoming your lover. Although he never told me you had kids." Kai roared.

Kim thought of the first time she had met Brody, when he offered to take her to the Swan Cotillion Ball, but it ended being a disaster because he set her up. But Brody did come through for them in the end that's why it made sense for him to be in Jack's house to warn him. Then there was Chester who she left 3 and a half months ago taking the only kids he ever had away form him. She met him at a coffee shop she worked at and they instantly clicked over music and karate but after they 'FELL IN LOVE' he changed and began to beat her. Thankfully never in front of her kids.

Kim jumped as she heard a bang at the door.

"KAI WHERE DO YOU WANT THE NERD?" Chester hollered from behind the steal door.

"Throw him the other cell, and then have Brody talk to Frank about rounding up the other maggots." Kai ordered.

Kim let out a tiny squeak turning Kai's attention back onto her.

"Lets see what's we have behind curtain number 2." Kai recommended pulling off the other white sheet to reveal another TV, but he kept this one turned off. Probably for the suspense.

"Why is that one still turned off?" Kim questioned boldly.

"Don't worry princess when the right time comes I'll turn it on." Kai answered reassuringly. "For now lets just watch Jack and see how well he does with the broken leg I gave him." He added laughing wickedly.

Kim stared at the screen intensely ask Jack snuck around corners and crept down the halls. Not knowing he was ready being watched.

**JACK'S POV**

"Milton I'm moving down all 4 what do you got…" Jack whispered.

**SILENCE **

"Milton…"

**NOTHING**

"Milton…"

**STATIC**

Jack moved quietly and efficiently down the corridor trying not to make a single noise as he came to a corner and heard a couple of Black Dragons talking.

"Hey finally you showed up." One voice said clearly annoyed. He could tell even after all these years that it belonged to Frank.

"Yeah sorry I had to knock the one in the van out then Chester and I had to bring him to Kai." The other voice stated. Jack recognized it as Brody.

That's why Milton wasn't answering Brody knocked him out. Jack yelled at himself he knew he shouldn't have trusted Brody the second he saw him he should have killed him or at least beat him to a pulp.

"Whatever, be on the look out who knows where Jack could be." Frank snapped.

"Well it does no good to hide they have High Tec Spy Equipment from Milton apparently he is a spy." Brody replied.

"What kind of High Tec Spy Equipment." Frank wondered.

"Well they have communication devices in their ears and some fancy contact lens that allows them to see the layout of the building with every object and person in it.  
Brody informed Frank. "But being as smart as I am I took Milton's ear piece and contacts so I have the same advantages. They are all linked together so I can see exactly what Jack Jerry and Rudy are seeing." He added cockily.

Well there goes the element of surprise. Jack thought to himself.

"Should we get Kim in the…" Frank began but Brody put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dumbass Jack's listening." Brody warned sternly then smiled. "COME OUT FROM AROUND TE CORNER JACK." Brody yelled letting Jack knew he was caught.

Jack sighed and whispered to himself. "Oh well what do I have to loose." And walked out of his 'HIDING PLACE'

**KIM'S POV**

"So Kim I'm gonna be nice and leave you with this guitar so you can play or last words for Jack while he fights to save what little time you have left but if you mention anything about where you are or your kids I'll kill them and you without a second thought." Kai beamed with joy knowing her life would end soon and with it so would Jack's.

Kai removed all sharp objects from the room then unties Kim's hands from the wooden posts and sets the guitar in front of her.

"Oh and one more thing." Kai adds walking behind her. Without warning he popped her shoulders back into their sockets. When he was finished he left him alone with her thought and locked the dead bolt so there was no she could escape.

Kim cried from the pain in her shoulders but never knew if she would ever get the chance to tell Jack her true feelings. She picked up the acoustic guitar and started strumming a peaceful melody.

**JACK'S POV**

He was in the middle of fighting Frank **(Brody had run off somewhere probably to warn Kai) **when he heard a soft strumming of a guitar soon followed by Kim's voice. Having enough of this bullshit he pinched the pressure point on Franks neck like he did to the guy on the roof and Frank crumbled to the floor unconscious.

As Kim sang he could hear her voice crack as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Don't worry kim I'll save you if the last thing I do I promise." Jack whispered softly as he felt his heart breaking with each word she sang and soon he could feel his own tears trickle down he cheeks.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE LOVE YOU ALL I ENJOY WRITING FOR YOU. YOU INSPIRE ME OKAY NOW I NEED YOU HELP WITH A COUPLE OF THINGS **

**WHAT SONG SHOULD KIM BE SINGING PLZ LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHT.**

**THERE'S ONLY GONNA BE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS LEFT BUT SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUAL.**

**PICK THE STORY THAT I SHOULD FINISH NEXT.**

**IF I START A NEW ONE HERE ARE WHAT I AM THINKING ABOUT DOING BUT ONLY AFTER I FINSH THIS ONE AND OTHER ONE SO PLZ VOTE AND SEND ME PM REVIEWS ANYTHING TO GET YOUR OPPINION HEARD **

**CHOCIE 1. ITS GONNA BE EATHER A POST APPOCLIPTIC WORLD WHERE EVERYONE IS FIGHTING TO SURVIVE **

**CHOICE 2. A ROMEO AND JULIET SET IN A NOW DAYS SO THEY CAN HAVE CELL PHONES AND STUFF**

**OR CHOICE THREE THE UNITED STATES IS SPLIT INTO TWO PARTS AND JACK BECOMES KIM'S "PET"**


	12. KIM'S FEELING, JACK'S HEART BREAKS

**HEY EVERONE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE QUEST TO SAVE LOVE PLZ R&R TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

_CHAPTER 12: KIM'S FEELING'S AND JACK'S HEART BREAKS_

Kim picked up the guitar and started to softly play.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh**_

Jack listens as he dashed down corridor after corridor try to find where his precious Kimmy was. He could tell Kim was holding back tears as she quietly whispered tenderly.

_**I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**_

Jack could feel piece after piece of his heart breaking off and falling into the numbness of pain and guilt.

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

Jack slid to the floor crying. He knew he wouldn't be able to find Kim in time; Kai would kill her instead of him just so he would truly be heartbroken.

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh**_

Just then Rudy walked up next to Jack.

_**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?**_

"Hey dude you okay?"

_**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?**_

Jack shook his head no and continued to weep as he listened to Kim sing everything he was feeling.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

"_Rudy do you think I'm the reason Kim is in trouble... I mean I come back to Seaford and Kim just so happens to come back days after I did... I always thought it a sign that we were meant to be with each other. But now I look at it as a sign that I'm no good for her anymore. I never was...she is...I would have given up on my dream for her, now that I come to think of it, by being stubborn and leaving for Otai in Japan... I gave up..." Jack trailed off thinking to himself again._

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh**_

_**If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away**_

_**Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you**_

**(A/N: I DIDN'T WRITE THESE LYRICS TO THE NEXT SONG I JUST TWEAKED IT A BIT TO MAKE IT MATCH!)**

_**I miss those brown eyes, how you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe that, I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you, without you**_

_**I see your brown eyes every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to, when I'm not around you  
It's like you're not with me**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you  
(Still, you're gone)  
I can't believe that, I still want you  
(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)  
After all the things we've been through  
(I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you, without you**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you  
(Still, you're gone)  
I can't believe that, I still want you  
(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)  
After all the things we've been through  
(I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you, without you**_

Jack turned the corner of the last hallway on the first floor now there was just the second and the storage space below to search through.

"Rudy you check the second floor and I'll make my way down this last hall checking Kai's office." he ordered.

Rudy' nodded and sprinted up the wooden staircase while Jack raced down the hall and straight to Kai's office. He flung the door open and ran into someone knocking him to the ground. Jack did a backwards summersault and stood up going in for a chest strike. he went to slow down when Jack saw who it was, but it was too late.

"Jerry!" He yelled warningly as his balled up fist collided with the side of his cheek.

"OWWWW!" he screamed his 'COMBIAN WAR CHANT'

"I'm so sorry I was expecting Kai or another Black Dragon." Jack informed him apologizing sincerely.

"Dude Brody's a Black Dragon he'd been playin us this whole time." Jerry reported to Jack not knowing that he was already well aware of this bit of information.

"I know dude I over heard him describing his whole plan to Frank." Jack hissed.

"Did he say where Kim was?" Jerry asked hopeful.

"No but I do know a few things that you don't. 1 that Milton is in a Cell somewhere, 2 Rudy is upstairs looking for Kim or Kai who ever he finds first and 3 that Brody has the same spy equipment we have so he knows what where say and where we are." Jack notified him as well.

"Shit Yo… how do we get past something that can see and hear every move we make or plan?" Jerry asked confused/thinking.

Jack just shook his hair and sighed in defeat. "Don't know Jerry…I don't know." He huffed.

Jerry all of a sudden jumped up. "YO DUDE I GOT IT." He answered joyfully.

"Jerry I told you before, I don't know how to save her so there for you can just say you have a idea then listen to what I'm going to say then try to convince me that , that what you were thinking." Jack explained annoyed.

"AYE PAPI…. That's not it I really do have an idea." Jerry replied eagerly.

"Tell me Jerry?" Jack pushed.

"No I can't tell you but I can show you…." Jerry grinned widely

**YAY CHAPTER DONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW ONLY LIKE 3 OR 4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT NOW I GOT A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS THAT I HOPE YOU ANSWER.**

**QUESTION 1: SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY IFD NOT THAT'S FINE.**

**QUESTION 2: WHAT SHOULD BE THE TITLA FOR MY CURRENTLY NEW ONE CALLED EITHER**_ DARK LOVE…. CURSED LOVE…. POISONED LOVE… OR FORBIDDIN LOVE._**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**AND FINALLY QUESTION 3: WHY DO PEOPLE USE **_Jack Anderson _**WHEN IN NEW JACK CITY IT THE ANNOUNCER FOR THE TOURNAMENT CLEARLY SAYS**_ Jack Brewer_

Add song meaning

Not sure what to write? See example

Example Song Meanings

Here is where you can write about what the highlighted lyrics are about and their meaning. An example would be...

"'Post code envy' describe the envious feeling towards the people who can live in expansive area with well known post code (such as 90210 for hollywood)."

You can also add pictures, videos and links to other sites using the links at the top of the box

SUBMIT

Thank You For Your Submission

Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome byour team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!


	13. TRAPPED

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY… MAN THIS STORY HAS TAKEN A WEIRD TURN BUT I'M HAVING A BLAST WRITING IT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING IT**

**SHOUT OUT TO UNBREAKABLEWARRIOR WHO ALWAYS LEAVES ME AWESOME REVIEWS TO EVERYONE OF MY STORIES. I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH THEY MEAN SO MUCH.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT JUST THE PLOT**

_CHAPTER 13: TRAPPED_

_**JACK'S POV**_

"Follow me." Jerry said pulling Jack out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked trailing behind Jerry.

"To find Rudy… you said he was upstairs right?" Jerry questioned stopping at the staircase.

"Yea." Jack confirmed. "But…"

"Then come on we got to hurry up." Jerry stated dashing up the stairs taking 2 at a time.

Jack then did the same.

They rounded the corner and spotted Rudy exiting through a doorway.

"Yo Rudy… Come here." Jerry whispered/yelled motioning Rudy to come over.

"Did you find her?" Jack asked as soon as Rudy had joined them.

"No… but we need to think of a plan." Rudy recommended.

"I got one… check it…" Jerry started to say.

"Ah Jerry." Rudy interrupted. "No offence but we need a plan that will work." Rudy groaned then turned to look at Jack. "Jack what do you got?" He questioned.

"Sadly I'm stuck doing whatever Jerry has planned." He confessed looking down in shame.

"GREAT WE ARE DOOMED!" Rudy whined.

"Just listen to my plan… well watch it." Jerry stated. He then removed his contacts and ear piece from his body.

"JERRY YOUR BRILLANT!" Jack exclaimed following Jerry's action. **WOW THAT'S A SENTENCE HE NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD SAY JERRY AND BRILLANT JUST DIDN'T GO TOGETHER LIKE OIL AND VINIGER**

"Wait what about Milton?" Rudy asked confused.

"Brody knocked him out and threw him in a cell somewhere. He is working with the Black Dragons and if that's not bad enough he stole Milton's ear piece and contacts so he is able to see and hear everything, therefore if we do that…" **jack said referring to what he and Jerry just did. **"Then we will have the element of surprise again. He pointed out.

Rudy quickly removed everything and tossed them on the ground like they were poison.

"Okay now what?" Rudy asked looking at Jerry.

"I don't know that's all I got. Man, am I supposed to think of everything?" Jerry complained then began to go off in Spanish.

Jack and Rudy ignored him.

"Okay guys the basement is the only thing left and if I remember correctly from the map in Kai's office it's huge so we need to split up to cover more ground." Jack ordered.

Rudy and Jerry nodded in harmony.

"Hey Jack lets go check out the map and make a route plan for all of us." Rudy suggested.

Jack agreed and they set off back to Kai's office.

**LINE BREAK**

They had established a well designed pathway around the maze A.K.A THE BASEMENT. Rudy and Jerry walked out of the office with Jack trailing shortly behind, but before Jack could step through the threshold the door closed and locked with a certain kind of mechanism.

"JACK!" Rudy and Jerry screamed from the other side of the door.

"I'm okay just locked in." he informed them. "Go find Kim." He added.

"No we got to get you out." Rudy argued.

"Rudy listen to, I'm fine… I'm not going anywhere now go find Kim before it's to late and Kai kiss her." Jack said getting annoyed at Rudy and pissed that he was stuck in here and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Okay Jack we will get you out as soon as possible but just hang tight while we save Kim first.

Jack sighed and nodded even though he knew they couldn't see him.

"HURRY RUDY!" he yelled back. "Hurry." He added silently while sinking to the floor and weeping with his face buried in his lap, his arm wrapped around his knees and his back against the door.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE I HAVE THE NEXT ONE WRITTEN SO IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS I'LL POST IT SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO :D THANKS AND LOVE YOU ALL**


	14. CHOOSE

**HEY EVERYONE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ITS SHORT ONLY 660 WORDS BUT THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS TO GET AWFULLY DARK SO BEWERE ALSO MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE BIT TO POST NEXT CHAPTER…DUE TO WRITERES BLOCK FOR THIS STORY**

_CHAPTER 14: CHOOSE_

_**JACK'S POV**_

Jack didn't know how long he sat there huddled together crying. Time seemed to slow down and it was beginning to taunt him. Just then a voice came over the speakers that made Jack's body freeze.

"Hey Jack why are you crying?" the voice asked innocently.

***yeah right… like they didn't already know why he was sobbing.***

Something in Jack snapped and all he anger and hatred that he had bottled up boiled over and came spewing out. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" he spat viciously.

The voice just chuckled slightly. "No you wont Jack and you know it… that's not who you are."

"FOR YOU KAI I'D THROW AWAY ALL MY MOALS FOR ONE SECOND JUST TO KILL YOU!" Jack informed him.

"Yeah…Yeah sure you would." Kai laughed sinisterly. "Hey because I'm nice I got you a present." He added.

"What?" Jack hissed.

"Go to the computer and turn it on." Kai calmly ordered.

Jack got up and wandered over to the computer and hit the power button. The screen flickered on and Jack's body became tense. The once black screen was now cut in half. The left was still black but the right showed Kim laying on some kind of table **(that had some dried blood on It.) **crying. She was badly bruised and there were deep cuts on her arms and wrist. The outfit she wore disgusted him but slightly turned him on at the same time. **(****LOOK AT THE BOLD IN CHAPTER 9 TO GET THE DISCRIPTION OF WHAT KIM IS WEARING.)** It sickened his for 2 reasons.

Firstly Kai had put it on her.

And second considering the circumstances that they were in it made her look like a SEX SLAVE

"OH GOD DID KAI HAVE SEX WITH HER?" Jack whispered horrified.

"No but I shoulda… You know what maybe I will and you can watch." Kai snickered sadistically.

He stomach started to turn and soon he spun to the left and vomited from the sight of his beautiful Kimmy getting raped by Kai.

"Please Kai stop… You've won I'm broken I feel so small and useless. I didn't protect the one thing that I've ever loved with all 100% of my heart, body, mind and soul. Please just let her go and you can have me… I won't put up a fight." Jack begged as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"That's not good enough." Kai enlightened him wickedly.

Then out of the corner of his brown corneas he saw the left side of the computer screen flicker on. It showed Milton, Jerry, Rudy, and a little girl around 8. **(Who looked exactly like a mini replica of Kim. She had long flowing blonde hair that went to her waist and curled at the end. Her eyes were closed, her clothes were shredded in various places and she looked tired and weak like she hasn't eaten in days. And Jerry was poking her with a stick but she wouldn't budge) **chained to a pipe on the ground.

"OH MY GOD KIM HAS A DAUGHTER!" Jack gasped.

"Were going to play a little game Jack." Kai spoke interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"What kind of game." He replied bitterly oozing venom in every syllable.

"Its called choose. One by one I will let you choose who I get to hurt… well my assistant will do it but that's not the point. We will keep playing until someone dies, then you get a chance to talk to the remaining players. Kai explained.

"WHAT… NO I'D NEVER PLAY YOUR SICK AND TWISTED 'LITTLE' GAME!" Jack screamed jumping to his feet. Now he was extremely pissed.

"If you don't I will Fuck Kim and have my assistant screw her daughter. Then I will kill everyone and leave you here to ROT! Kai roared cruelly. "Ill even to each one of them first." He added.

Jack took in a deep breath then blew it out. "Fine…" he huffed defeated. "I'll play."

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE WHOOOOOOO! LOL PLZ REVIEW THEY INSPIRE MEHOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND WILL TRY TO POST AS SOON AS I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN**


End file.
